The King of The Court
の |Kōto-jō no Ōsama}} is the fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 16th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Kageyama and Hinata meet the other first years who taunt Kageyama for his nickname, the "King of the Court". Kageyama almost starts a fight but decides to walk away. Hinata openly challenges the other first years, claiming that he and Kageyama will beat them in the match. The next day, the 3-on-3 match begins. Plot In a flashback of a match back in Kitagawa Daiichi, Kageyama thinks of how he should do everything in the game himself. When he tosses, no one is there to spike it. In the present, Kageyama and Hinata are still practicing when one of them knocked the ball into the tree. As Hinata tries to get it off, he calls Kageyama “King” by accident and receives a dark glare in return, that the orange-head doesn’t understand as he thinks that “King” is an awesome nickname. In the gym, Tanaka and Sugawara talk about the first years while cleaning up, and Sugawara worries about whether Kageyama and Hinata can win the next day because the other first years are pretty good players. Sugawara talks about how Kageyama's personality seems better now than in middle school as he acted as if he was unparalleled back then, but Tanaka only replies that Kageyama is still the same–a conceited brat. Outside, Hinata and Kageyama are still practicing until they are suddenly interrupted by two tall guys, and one of them refers to the two as “the first years that caused trouble on the first day”. The tallest one taunts Hinata for his lack of height while holding the ball high up beyond Hinata’s reach. Kageyama asks them if they are the other first years that are joining, and Hinata exclaims that he and Kageyama are going to win the next day. However, the taller guy only replies nonchalantly that maybe he should throw the game for the two, angering Kageyama and Hinata. The two first years then introduces themselves as Tsukishima Kei, the taller one, and Yamaguchi Tadashi. Tsukishima continues to taunt Kageyama and brings up the nickname of “King of the Court” and an incident from the prefecture semifinals in a successful attempt to rile the setter up. Kageyama grabs his collar and almost hits him in return, but he decides to walk away instead, eliciting more taunts. Having enough, Hinata decides to jump up high and grab the ball out of Tsukishima’s hands, shocking the two other first years. He then yells about how they shouldn’t be focused so much on Kageyama when he's there as well and how he's going to beat them tomorrow. Tsukishima only replies calmly about how volleyball is just a club activity, surprising and confusing Hinata. The next day, the 3-on-3 match begins with Daichi on Tsukishima and Yamaguchi’s team. Tsukishima starts the match off by riling Hinata, Tanaka, and Kageyama up and stating that Kageyama is “a king that was abandoned by his own people”. Angrily, Tanaka resolves that they will pulverize Tsukishima. Debut * Kei Tsukishima * Tadashi Yamaguchi Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Daichi Sawamura * Kōshi Sugawara * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Kiyoko Shimizu Chapter notes Character revelations * Tanaka isn't one to study, a known fact among the team. * Kageyama Tobio gets angry at the nickname “King”. * Tanaka usually doesn’t like people when he first meets them. * Even when it’s cold outside, Hinata can still wear t-shirts. * Tsukishima Kei is 188 cm tall. * Yamaguchi calls Tsukishima “Tsukki”. * Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi are both first years in Class 4 in Karasuno High School. * The Karasuno High Volleyball Team has a female manager that Tanaka and Hinata find attractive; Kageyama, however, seems to take no interest (although he could've been too focused on the match to care). Trivia * The Karasuno Volleyball Club practices in the Second Gymnasium. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 1 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Hinata, Kageyama, and Tanaka vs. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sawamura